


And Maybe We Can Climb To Them

by simplyambyy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Smut, Top Eddie Diaz, buck in mexico city, buck misses abby, buck on vacation, buck should practice spanish more before his next trip to mexico, but maybe not for long, tourist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyambyy/pseuds/simplyambyy
Summary: Inspired by a tumblr prompt on a list posted by diazbuckleysworld. "A tourist (Buck) travels abroad and doesn't know the language. They become infatuated by a local (Eddie)."
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, past evan buckley/abby clark
Comments: 32
Kudos: 333





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diazbuckleysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/gifts).



> This is my first piece of writing in the 9-1-1/Buddie universe so please go easy as I'm still trying to learn their characteristics/tones/etc. This is unbeta'd, but I hope you still enjoy it all the same! Inspired by a tumblr prompt on a list posted by diazbuckleysworld, but it’s a little different. 
> 
> The second part will be coming very soon and is the reason for the explicit tag ;)
> 
> Title is from the song "If You Ever" by Nao. All translations can be found at the bottom and were from Google Translate so please blame them for anything that's incorrect.

"¿Pue-puedes decirme más Starbucks sobre dónde está mi trasero? 

The Mexican man looked at Buck like he was crazy before tucking his wife closer to his side and rushing off. Confused by the reaction, the Buck watched them before turning and rushing towards a long-haired business woman. The tanned woman jumped, startled at his abrupt approach and tucked her purse closer to her body. 

Buck tried to repeat the same question just as horribly as he has for the past ten minutes. Shaking her head the second he started to talk, the woman quickly shuffled away and then illegally crossed the street trying to get as far from the strange American tourist as possible. 

"Fuck," Buck cursed, smacking his hand against the wall of the building he was about to pass.

A laugh caught his attention and he looked up to see a man looking in his direction, covering his mouth though Buck could see his shoulders shaking with laughter. Frustration bubbled over into anger as he quickly crossed the twenty feet to the tanned man sitting outside a small café. 

"Something funny?" Buck asked before pausing and switching to repeat himself using Spanish words that felt funny on his tongue. "¿Algo gracioso?”

The man chuckled and shook his head, placing a card stock bookmark in the book he had open in his other hand. 

"Please speak English. Your Spanish is very bad," the man said in perfect English as he placed the book down. 

Buck's eyes narrowed. "Okay then. So tell me where the nearest Starbucks is and I'll stop bothering you with my 'very bad’ Spanish." 

The man smirked at Buck's frustration and it seriously was starting to piss him off. Buck was supposed to be on a video chat with Abby, his...well, he honestly didn't know what they were any more since it's been seven months since she left on her 'eat, pray, self love' tour and while the calls were becoming more and more irregular, Buck still had hope. That's honestly all he had left at this point. The other man's snickering brought him back to the present

"Is that what you were trying to ask people? Oh wow. Maybe you should've gone to London for vacation instead of Mexico City."

"Look, are you going to help me or should I go harass that taxi driver over there?" Buck pointed further down the street where a taxi driver was leaning against the trunk of his car eating a sandwich. He probably dealt with tourists, with English-speaking tourists, all day.

"The nearest Starbucks is six blocks that way," the man said, hooking a thumb over his shoulder. "But there's no point in going there."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's been closed for remodeling for the past two weeks. Probably won't be done for at least another eight."

The man took a sip from his small mug, looking up at Buck with his warm brown eyes, an amused smile playing on his lips. Buck narrowed his eyes before closing them and taking a deep breath before letting it out. He opened his eyes again and pasted a tight smile on his face. 

"Okay, well, is there anywhere I can use free WiFi and get some decent coffee that isn't going to turn me into the energizer bunny?"

Using an arm, the man gestured towards the café they were right outside of. It was small with a glass door and a "free WiFi with purchase" sign in the window. 

"Right," Buck said, starting to walk towards the door before he paused and turned towards the man. "Thanks."

"De nada.”

Buck ignored the urge to roll his eyes before he continued into the café, a bell ringing as he walked through the door. After placing a simple order and getting the password to the WiFi, the American glanced around the small building to see the handful of tables occupied. He hadn't noticed how busy it was with his one-tracked mind, but now that he actually needed somewhere to sit, he didn't have a place to go...except for the empty seat across from that asshole man he was speaking to earlier.

Turning back to the employee who just handed him his coffee and waved the slip of paper with the password then pointed outside. The woman nodded and Buck gave a nodding thank you in return before heading back outside and walking to the table with the only available seat. 

Clearing his throat, Buck rocked on his heels as he waited for the guy to look up at him. 

"There's, uh, there aren't anymore seats except for..." Buck nodded his head towards the empty chair. 

"So you want to know if you can sit there." At Buck's nod, the man smirk. "Maybe if you ask me in a Spanish."

 _Don't get mad. Don't get mad. Don't get mad,_ Buck thought. Abby could be calling any minute now and really needed to connect his laptop to the WiFi or else the call would fail and he'd miss her again. 

"¿Por favor?" He said, not even going to take the chance to say the full sentence. 

The man let out a belly laugh at Buck's cleverness. "Okay, you win. The seat's all yours."

As soon as the man said the words 'you win,' Buck was sliding into the chair and putting his coffee mug on the table top. Unzipping his bag, he ignored the eyes on him as he pulled out his macbook laptop and quickly booted it up. Typing the WiFi password was quick and clicking open the Skype was even quicker. Now all Buck had to do was wait.

# *********

And wait was exactly what Buck did. He called Abby six times and waited almost an hour before he closed his laptop and gave up with a sigh. Pulling out his phone, he tried to call her instead. It rang five times before going to voicemail.

"Hey, uh, Abby. It's me, Buck...which you already know since you have caller ID." Cue awkward laugh of nervousness. "Anyway, I'm sorry I missed our chat today. There was an issue with the WiFi and, well, yeah. I'm actually in Mexico City for the week. I-I remember you saying that was on your list and I was hoping to surprise you. Thought that maybe we could finally go on that date."

Buck laughed at his own words before sniffing and wiping his nose. "So, call me back whenever you get a chance. I may not always be where there's WiFi, but my phone will always be available."

He glanced up at the man sitting across from him who looked like he was trying extra hard to pay attention to the words on the page. Buck cleared his throat and looked away. 

"I miss you, Abby. Bye." 

Hanging up, Buck sighed and tossed his phone on the table next to his thrice-filled coffee cup. He paused before picking it up and bringing it to his lips. So much for trying to limit the caffeine. He downed the rest of his drink and placed the cup back down. He grabbed his laptop and placed it into his bag, zipping it close and then standing up. Swinging his bag over his shoulder, Buck grabbed the empty mug and slipped his phone into his pocket.

"Thank you for your help," Buck said, voice sounding dejected even to his own ears. "And for letting me sit here."

The man looked up, using his thumb to hold his place in the book he was still reading. 

"No problema." He paused for a second as he if was contemplating adding something else. "And I'm sorry about Abby."

The words caught Buck off-guard. He wasn't surprised the man had heard his voicemail message since they sat two feet apart, but he didn't expect him to actually comment on it. 

"Yeah, me too," Buck said quietly. He wasn't sure if he was saying it to the other man or if he was saying it to himself. 

He walked away from the table and back into the café to drop off the dirty mug and then continue on with his day.

# *********

It was the day before Buck's flight back to Los Angeles and Buck still hadn't heard back from Abby. Four days of radio silence and that was just since the day they were supposed to chat. If he was being honest with himself, he and Abby hadn't actually spoken to each other for more than two minutes for almost a month. Everyone kept saying he needed to let it go, to let her go, and Buck was starting to think they were right. 

He'd have to move out of her apartment when he got back to Los Angeles, to figure out where he was going to live and how to get in contact with her to let her know of his decision. That stuff he could worry about tomorrow on the plane. For now, he was going to enjoy the last twenty-nine hours of his vacation as a very newly single man. 

After spending hours seeing the tourist sights and eating at local spots, Buck was going to head out for a night on the town. Returning back to the hotel, he chatted with the concierge about where to go to enjoy his last night before showering, redressing and making his way to _libertad_ , a bar/night club several blocks from where he was staying. 

The line outside was long, but not long enough to deter him. He paid the cover charge and entered the building which was definitely bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. There was a rectangular wrap-around bar in the middle of the room with plenty of room to dance around all sides. 

There were leather couches along the far wall and a staircase in the corner that lead to the second floor which is exactly where Buck was heading. The first floor was full of flashing lights and the music playing was a blend of the US's top 40 hits and what he assumed was popular music in Mexico. The floor was pretty crowded, which made sense seeing as the people that came through the main doors would immediately rush towards the bar, wanting to get liquored up as soon as possible.

Climbing up the stairs, Buck passed the bathroom and entered another room that was playing a song Buck actually knew. The room was crowded, but not nearly as packed as the one below. It was mostly a dance floor with a long bar in the back and leather booths to the left where two scantily clad men were dancing on poles. It hadn't occurred to Buck until now that he was in a gay club, or at least an LGBT-friendly one as he definitely spotted several cis-women downstairs. 

It didn't really bother him that he was in this type of establishment, though he did wonder why the concierge recommended this one to him specifically. Buck was openly bisexual, but he didn't think he had a sign saying so across his forehead. Shrugging it off, he made a beeline for the bar, squeezing through the dancing bodies on his way. 

He was supposed to be having fun and enjoying his new-found freedom, not stressing over something that didn't really matter. 

"Dos tragos de tequila por favor," Buck said, holding up two fingers towards the bartender. The man nodded, giving him an obvious once over and turning to grab a bottle of the clear alcohol.

"I see your Spanish has gotten better," a somewhat familiar voice said in his ear causing Buck to jump and turn towards it.

He smirked seeing the man from the café earlier leaning against the bar top. 

"Yeah, well, I practiced that one with the hotel concierge," Buck said back just as the bartender put the shots down on in front of him.

Buck reached in his pocket to fish out his wallet, but the other man stopped him with his arm. 

"El esta conmigo," he said to the bartender who nodded and turned away to help someone else.

Buck raised an eyebrow, his basic knowledge of Spanish allowed him to understand what the shorter man said.

"Oh, I'm with you now?"

The man nodded with a smirk. "Yeah, well, let's just say that was me buying you a drink."

Buck honestly didn't know what to do with that. He wasn't unfamiliar with flirting in the slightest. Just because Abby was gone didn't mean that flirting wasn't something that the blond didn't get dragging into on a near-daily basis. But this was different. Mostly, it was women that flirted with him and Buck rarely felt the urge to flirt back, especially not with a stranger he had just argued with a few days earlier.

Buck felt his eyes flutter at the man before he turned to pick up one of the shots.

"Well, thank you," he said, tossing the first shot back, wincing at the burn. 

He wasn't unfamiliar with tequila, but Mexican tequila was a lot different than the type he was used to drinking back in Los Angeles. The not-so-stranger said just the same as Buck put down the empty shot glass and grabbed the second one. 

"Whoa, slow down. Mexican tequila is not the same as the type you're probably used to in the States. Take it slow." 

Buck heard him, he really did, but his mind was focused on the hand that was resting over his own. Still, he picked up the shot and brought it to his lips, letting the other man's hand fall from his own. 

"I think I'll take my chances," he said, blue eyes never straying from chocolate brown ones, lips brushing against the rim on the shot glass as he spoke.

He tipped the shot into his his mouth, gulping it down in one go, only closing his eyes when the burn hit the back of his throat. He was able to hold back the cough, but the slight wince of his brow couldn't be concealed. He opened his eyes to see the other man's still staring intently at his face and more specifically, his lips. Even though the lighting wasn't bright, Buck was swore he saw his eyes darken further when he instinctively licked his lips, tasting the lingering remnants of the tequila.

Placing the shot glass down on the bar top, Buck fished out a ten peso banknote and put it down next to the empty glasses as a tip for the bartender. Either he was feeling bold or the shots were already affecting him because he leaned in to speak into the dark-haired man's ear. 

"How about a dance, y'know, as a thank you for the drink?"

He phrased it like a question, probably to give either of them a change to back out, but judging by the heat in both of their eyes, neither was going to turn down....whatever this was. Instead of answering, the not-so-stranger took both of Buck's hands into his own and walked backwards onto the crowded dance floor. 

The man moved with confidence, which was easy pick up with how he didn't dare look away from Buck's face to see if he was going to bump into someone. He stopped, yanking Buck in close and grabbing him by the waist as the music continued to boom through the speakers. Instinctively, Buck's hands went around the man's neck as he stepped in closer. 

He let the man's hands on his waist guide their hips together as they moved to the music. Their limbs entwined as they let go, Buck allowing himself to succumb to the music, to the alcohol in his system, to the energy that was strumming heavily in the air. Their eyes stayed locked on each other, faces close enough for them to bump noses every other thirty seconds. 

The man leaned in. "What's your name?" He breathed as he wedged a thigh in between Buck's leg.

"Buck," he said and received a chuckle as a reply. 

"Really?"

"Uh, no, it's Evan, but everyone calls me Buck because of my last name," he explained, gyrating his hips against the other man's in time with this music. "You?"

"Eddie," the man said, pulling him in impossibly closer just as the music shifted to something with a sultrier sound. 

Though the song was unfamiliar to Buck, especially because the singer was speaking Spanish, but it was clearly a favorite as the people lingering around the bar and the wall were making their way onto the dance floor, some with a partner or two while others were solo. Buck didn't want to break this connection, but he really wasn't that great of a dancer. Bumping and grinding was easy, but this music clearly required at least a little bit of Latin dance training.

As if he could sense the sudden change in Buck's demeanor, Eddie shifted their position, one hand staying on his waist while the other gripped the blond's hand and held it slightly out to the side. 

"Don't worry," Eddie said in Buck's ear. "Just follow my lead." 

Buck nodded mutely and tried to do just that. He felt robotic in his movements and stepped on the other man's foot one, twice, three times. 

"Sorry, sorry," he stammered, ready to just pull away and give up.

Eddie shook his head. "No worries, cariño. You have to stop thinking so much. Just feel the music, feel me, and trust yourself."

Buck took a deep breath and nodded. Eddie was right. He needed to trust himself and to let go. That's why he even came to _libertad_ , to let himself go and just enjoy the night. Eddie somehow managed to pull him in even closer and Buck was sure there was no way the other man wouldn't be able to feel the half-chub he was already sporting, though it made him feel better that he wasn't the only one affected by their proximity. With every sway of their hips, Buck could feel something hard bumping against his groin. 

Almost an hour later and Eddie was pulling Buck away from the dance floor and back to the bar. 

"Stay here," Eddie said in his ear, letting his lips trail over Buck's cheek, lingering for a moment then removing his hands from the blond's body before he had a chance to protest.

His eyes followed Eddie who moved down the bar and ducking under the flip-top counter. His eyes widen in shock as the man moved around the bartenders who paid him no mind. 

"Dude!" Buck exclaimed, not wanting his new...friend to get in trouble. 

Eddie ignored him for the most part, probably because the man couldn't hear over the music. He ducked down and pulled out two sealed water bottles from the small refrigerator then retreating back the way he came. Instead of stopping once he reached Buck, he pressed up against him, his lips against the taller man's ear as he spoke. 

"Let's get out of here." He pulled back to look Buck in the eyes and all the other man could do was nod.

Grabbing Buck's hand, Eddie lead the way across the dance floor and back down the stairs, patting the back of security guards and other familiar faces as they passed. 

**Index**

_¿Pue-puedes decirme más Starbucks sobre dónde está mi trasero? = Can you tell me more Starbucks for where my ass is?_

_¿Algo gracioso? = Something funny?_

_De nada = You're welcome_

_No problema = No problem_

_¿Por favor? = Please?_

_Libertad = Freedom_

_Dos tragos de tequila por favor = Two shots of tequila please_

_El esta conmigo = He's with me_

_Cariño = Sweetheart or darling_


	2. Chapter 2

Buck drunkenly smiled against in the cool air that smacked into his face as soon as they exited the building. While it was well after midnight, the night was clearly still young as many people of all ages - in groups, in pairs and alone - roamed the streets. He could feel his heart rate slowing as the two strolled along the side walk, fingers still entangled as they walked aimlessly, or at least that's how it felt for Buck.

The silence between them was comfortable. The only sounds were the people around them, the cars that passed and the loud music that blasted from the restaurants, bars and other establishments on the street. Seemingly out of nowhere, Eddie tugged him towards an empty bench that sat under a tree. They plopped down, Eddie first and then Buck who sat closer than he normally would, letting his thigh and arm brush against the brunet's. 

As if he suddenly remembered, Eddie handed Buck one of the water bottles before untwisting his own and taking a sip. Ignoring his own water bottle, the blond watched intensely with hooded eyes as the other man drank and then swallowed. Eddie cut his eyes towards Buck, smiling around the bottle before he pulled it away. A little bit of water dribbled out of the side of his mouth at the action, Buck chasing the dribble with his eyes. 

"What?" Eddie asked, setting the water bottle aside and drawing up his free hand to wipe his mouth.

Feeling bold, Buck ignored the question as bought up his own free hand, thumb beating Eddie's as it slowly wiped away the trail of water. He didn't pull his hand back when the moisture was gone. No, instead, he rubbed his thumb against the brunet's plump bottom lip, back and forth, breath catching in his throat when said lips parted and his thumb disappeared into the wet heat of Eddie's mouth. Blue eyes flickered up to meet brown ones as a warmth began to spread in the pit of Buck's stomach.

He dropped his eyes back to his thumb that was slowly moving in and out of Eddie's mouth, his own mouth parting as his tongue wet his bottom lip. Sharp teeth nipped at the tip of the Buck's thumb and a low groan was punched out from the back of his throat. Buck may have been nervous before the night started, but now, he was full of want. 

He pulled his thumb out slowly before gripping the nape of Eddie's neck, bringing him closer. Time seemed to slow and fast at the same time. Buck was hesitant as he pressed his lips to Eddie's, but the feeling of the brunet's soft yet firm lips against his own pushed his worries away. It had only been about a year and a half since Buck had given this up, given up making out and going home with strangers, the life he had thought he left in the past after he met Abby. 

Still, there was something different about making out in a sidewalk bench with a stranger in Mexico. He didn't feel like Buck 1.0 or Buck 2.0 or some other version of himself he had yet to name. He didn't want to get off, get him off, and then leave nor did he want to settle down and change his whole...everything for Eddie. He didn't know what he wanted and at twenty-seven years old, well, he felt like it was okay to not know.

A nip to his earlobe brought Buck back out of his head. 

"Stop thinking. Be here with me," Eddie said lowly in between the kisses he trailed along the blond's jaw, making his way back to Buck's lips.

He was right. Buck needed this. He needed to enjoy the strings being cut away and just _be_ where he was in the present. Clearing his mind, Buck pressed his mouth hard against the other man's, eagerly parting his lips as Eddie's tongue wanted inside. The man tasted of the sharp tang of citrus, of something minty, and a touch of spice. It was a interesting combination and Buck wanted more of it.

He hadn't realized the way he was half-straddling Eddie's lap, the latter man's hands on his ass, encouraging the slow rutting against his thigh until loud, drunken laughter from people passing by startled him. Their lips separated slowly as the two tried to catch their breaths. 

"My hotel's four blocks away," Buck breathed out, eyes flickering between Eddie's lips and his eyes.

"Lead the way, cariño," Eddie replied, lips brushing against the younger man's.

They didn't move right away, their lips pressed together for another moment of passion-filled kissing before Buck finally pulled away to stand up. The half-chub in his pants had upgraded to a full hard on and the next four blocks were going to be Hell to walk. It didn't help that Eddie was plastered up against his side, his hand taking up residence in one of the back pockets of Buck's tight-as-hell skinny jeans, the ones he only wore when he wanted to look like sin-on-a-stick. 

The two shared kisses, bites, and nips as they made the ten minute walk into the hotel and up to the third floor where Buck's room was. They moved down the long hallway with Eddie's front pressed to Buck's back. Hands on the blond's hips kept the gap between the two minimal, Spanish sweet nothings dripping with filth were whispered into Buck's ear as he tried to fish the rectangular room key card from his pocket. He thought he couldn't get any harder than he already was, and yet the impossible was happening in his pants. 

After fumbling with the card reader, Buck was finally able to push the door open only to get shoved back against it once the two entered and it was closed again. Eddie seemed to move with urgency, forcing Buck into moving at a quickened pace as well. A muscled thigh was shoved between his legs as hot kisses were pressed along his jaw, quickly finding his weak spot at the base of his neck and above his collarbone.

Buck cursed, hands moving to Eddie's shirt buttons, fingers deftly undoing them and pushing the shirt off the man's shoulders before gliding over his arms, shoulders, and chest, feeling the muscles under his fingers. The back of his head made a thud as he leaned back to get a look with Eddie through hooded eyes in the dimly lit room. _Fuck, he was even hotter with his shirt off_ , he thought, eyes roaming the man's torso. Eddie took this break to undo the buttons on Buck's shirt, removing the clothing before diving back in lips first. 

Warm hands traveled down Buck's chest, stopping the pinch and tug on his nipples, eliciting a low moan from the blond's mouth. The hands traveled further, quickly unbuckling the leather belt and then button fly of his jeans with experienced ease before one reached into the opening to grip his hard length. Buck's mouth fell open as a louder groan spilled out. 

"Fuuuuck," he breathed out, pressed himself into Eddie's hand. 

"You like that, cariño?" the older man asked, accent coming out heavier as he slowly moved his hand along his length. He licked up a long stripe up Buck's exposed neck, giving his adam's apple a little extra attention with his tongue. 

Buck nodded, eyes barely open wide enough to stay locked with Eddie's only to watch him sink down to his knees.

"Holy fuck," the blond said, knowing exactly what was about to happen as his jeans were pulled down his thighs, over his knees and then down the rest of his legs. 

Eddie smirked up at him from his position on his knees as he helped Buck step out of his pants. Part of him felt exposed, standing completely nude in front of a stranger, but the way Eddie's eyes racked over him made him feel less insecure and more like he was being possessed by the other man, like the fingers on his bare skin were a brand, leaving fire in their wake as they made their way back up towards his groin. 

Eddie's mouth was the perfect amount of wet and warmth as he took Buck's length into his mouth. With a hand on the back of the brunet's head, Buck watched the other man bob up and down as moans, groans and soft curses spilled out of his mouth. He widened his stance and began to give small thrusts up into Eddie's mouth, reveling in the way that the tip of his cock hit the entrance of his throat. 

Then Eddie went down and continued to go down until his nose was buried into the soft tufts of hair at the base of his cock. Buck was practically folded over as his length moved past the resistance and down the brunet's throat. And then he swallowed and Buck eyes crossed for a second as he let out the loudest groan that started in his chest. Eddie pulled off with a filthy pop as his hands continued to jack the blond off.

He looked absolutely wrecked, short hair disarray and lips red and puffy and Buck couldn't help but rub his thumb against them. His thumb turned into two fingers and those fingers were quickly dipping into Eddie's mouth where he sucked on them as eagerly as he did Buck's cock. Pulling his fingers back out, Buck gripped the back of Eddie's head and pulled him up to his feet, roughly pressing his lips to the older man's. 

Their kiss turned frantic as Buck walked Eddie back the few feet towards the bed, the other man's hands quickly undoing his own belt and fly, pushing them down, causing them to trip and land on the soft hotel mattress. Buck landed halfway on top of Eddie as they laughed into each other's mouths. The fall took the fire they felt down to a sizzle as they leaned into the kiss again. This time, their pace was a little more languid, yet still full of the same passion from before. 

Buck pulled away to kiss and nip along Eddie's bearded chin. He pulled away to lick the palm of his hand before reaching down to grab Eddie's cock, causing the older man to hiss at the sudden pleasure of being touched.

"Did you happen to pack lube and a condom?" Eddie breathed between groans as Buck jacked him off.

The strokes weren't the most comfortable since the spit didn't seem to provide enough slickness to glide easily, but it was on the right side of rough that had Eddie biting his lip as he watched Buck mouth at his dusty brown nipples. 

"Yeah, in my bag. One sec," Buck said, pressing a kiss to the middle of Eddie chest before hopping off the bed and heading to his already-packed suitcase. 

Eddie sat up, finally pulling off the jeans and boxer briefs that were still wrapped around his ankles. 

"You always travel with lube and condom?" He asked in teasing tone as Buck pulled out a small tube of lube and small strip of gold foil packets from a small pocket on the side. 

"First thing they teach you in the Boy Scouts is to always be prepared."

"Somehow, I don't think you were ever in the Boys Scouts," Eddie said as Buck kneeled back onto the bed, hovering over him while he laid back.

Instead of answering, the blond pressed a kiss to his lips, before straddling Eddie and settling down on his thighs. He popped the cap on the lube and poured a little in his hand, letting it warm up for a few seconds. Buck spread the lube first over Eddie's cock and then his own, gripping both into one warm hand, pumping slowly as Eddie pulled him back down for a kiss. The angle was awkward, forcing Buck to release their cocks in order to stop himself from falling.

Eddie gripped the blond's waist, guiding him so both of their hard length moved together against one another between their torsos. In a sudden move, the older man flipped them, putting Buck under him as they continued to kiss. He blindly searched for the tube of lube and when he found it, he quickly slicked up his fingers and pressed one against Buck's puckered hole. 

It took Eddie only a few minutes to have Buck open and ready for him as he moaned and panted each time the pad of Eddie's two fingers brushed his prostate. 

"Fuck, fuck, Eddie. I'm ready," Buck said, hand reaching down to stroke himself. 

Eddie wasted no time ripping open the condom, slipping it on and lubing it up. Slowly, he pressed into Buck, his breath caught in his throat at the tightness. A string of curses slipped out his mouth in Spanish as he slowly pushed in and out until the was fulled sheathed in Buck's heat. He waited, letting Buck get used to him as he pressed kisses all over the younger man's sweat-slickened face.

"Eddie?"

"Sí, cariño?"

"Please move," Buck breathed and Eddie obliged. 

He slowly rocked in and out of Buck before picking up the pace, moans being punched out of Buck's throat each time Eddie pushed forward. It didn't help that Eddie hadn't stopped speaking in Spanish as he continued to wreck the blond piece by piece. 

# ******

Forty minutes later, the two laid in post-coital bliss, wrapped up together under the thin sheets. The condom had been tied and tossed into a trashcan while Buck's entrance had been wiped clean of lube and cum with a warm and damp spare washcloth. Now, Buck was lying on Eddie's chest, a leg thrown over his thighs and his fingers tracing random patterns on his torso. 

They had shared lazy kisses before settling into a comfortable silence, listening to the nightlife continuing on outside the hotel room window. Eddie pressed a kiss to Buck's forehead before he broke the silence.

"When do you leave?" 

Buck shifted his head so he could look up into those warm brown eyes.

"Check out's at noon and my flights a two thirty-seven." Buck sighed. "Then it's back to Los Angeles."

He wasn't sure why, but Buck didn't want to think about leaving, about the things he knew he needed to take care of once he landed in California (see: the post-break up clean up and apartment search). He just wanted to stay in the moment, in the bubble he had created with this Mexican stranger he had once wanted to punch in the throat earlier this week. 

Eddie hummed.

"I'll be sure to give you the perfect wake-up call then, cariño," He said, a hand sliding down to grip one of Buck's ass cheeks. 

A smile spread across the blond's face as he leaned up to press a kiss to Eddie's lips. 

"I'm holding you to that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving (if you celebrate)! I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet! Feel free to follow my Buddie/9-1-1 sideblog buckleyanddiaz.tumblr.com and subscribe to my AO3 account for when I post my next Buddie ficlets and what not. 
> 
> I have a 25 Days of Buddie holiday challenge coming up that you're not going to want to miss!


End file.
